The present invention relates to a mullion-transom structure, comprising a support profile, on which two grooves are provided on one side, on each of which a sealing strip is fixed, wherein a filling element is held on the edge on each of the sealing strips, and a middle groove, on which at least one fastening means for holding a pressure strip is fixed, to secure the two filling elements by means of the pressure strip.
A mullion-transom structure is known from DE 203 180 83 U1, in which a middle screw channel is formed on each of the support profiles. A drainage groove is provided on both sides of the screw channel, and in addition a groove for drawing in a sealing strip is formed on opposite sides, to accommodate filling elements. The screw groove, which protrudes from the support profile, enables simple mounting of a pressure strip via screws, however, the thermal insulation is minor in the region of the groove walls of the screw groove. Moreover, the visible width of the support profile is comparatively broad due to the plurality of grooves on the outer side. DE 37 35 016 C1 also discloses a frame construction, in which the post profile has a screw groove, which extends up to between two insulation glass panes, which is disadvantageous for the thermal insulation.
DE 41 05 208 A1 discloses a building façade construction, in which a plurality of connector elements are secured on a groove on a support profile, which are used to mount a pressure strip, which is tensioned toward glazing elements. The support profile is designed as T-shaped in cross section and has grooves for seal profiles on both sides of the middle groove for the connector elements.
EP 1 329 566 A1 discloses a mullion-transom structure, in which the profiles have a middle screw channel on an outer side. Anchoring grooves for seals are provided on both sides of the screw channel. However, no additional hollow chamber within the profile is associated with the screw channel. Only grooves for introducing projections of a sealing collar are provided in a cavity of the profiles. A similar support profile having a middle screw groove is also disclosed in EP 2 787 138 A1.